Frustration
by RainboIsland
Summary: Ruby gets rather frustrated by Emma's hesitance to take their relationship to the next level.


Two months.

They had been dating for two months.

Ruby thought as she sat in her bedroom braiding and unbraiding her hair trying to get the frustration out of her fingers. It wasn't helping.

She let out a heavy breath, sending loose pieces of her hair fluttering. She shook her knees. Swinging her legs off the edge of the bed and let the dangle the few inches above the ground. A shake jittering through her body. Every bit of which felt overly sensitive.

The young waitress pressed her hands against her thighs and slid down to her knees. Emma had left her a bit of a mess this time.

_Why, oh why did she have to keep doing this to me..?_ She thought, gripping her knees rather tightly.

When she had invited Emma over that night, dropping that Granny was closing and wouldn't be home until a bit later. She thought, that maybe just maybe, she would get the hint. Maybe_ this time_.

But no, they had talked, flirted in that way that never stopped, and had ended up making out like teenagers again.

Then, right when Ruby thought maybe this time she they were going to take it the next step.

_No. _

Then Emma had left. Saying some nonsense about work in the morning for both of them. Ruby was unsure of why she kept doing this. When she obviously wanted Ruby as much as Ruby wanted Emma. She did have a few theories.

Maybe she was, inexperienced. Possibly, she had never gone down this road with a girl before. Although Ruby found that doubtful, in their many talks she had found Emma had been well aware of her sexual preference for some time now.

There was always the less likely one. Maybe Emma was scared of taking their relationship to the next level scared of ruining what they had built. Ruby thought this one a bit silly. But yet it seemed to fit better than her other ideas. Which there were many of, each one less believable than the last.

"_She's just so damn frustrating…"_ Ruby groaned under her breath. Hands which had been gripping her knees like the jaws of life easing up, and sliding between her thighs of their own accord. Her thoughts going back to the very heated make-out session her and Emma had been in. Frustrating sure was a suiting word. _Frustration… _

Her hands tentatively came in contact with her center. A small sigh escaped her lips, her eyes falling shut.

The tension in her was amazing. She felt taught as a bow string. Letting out a long shaky breath she added pressure to herself. Then began rubbing slowly through her jeans. It felt, amazing.

Ruby only felt slightly bad about this. It had been happening more and more frequently. The need building up in her to a point she couldn't stand. The longer her and Emma had dated. Especially with all this heavy kissing then no follow up.

A gasp tumbled from Ruby's lips and she fell back against her bed. The old springs creaked and jumped to greet her weight.

Her thoughts still in another place… Well actually in the same place, but a little earlier. As she tugged her jeans off. More like down to her knees. Before her hand slid back up her thigh to meet her moist underwear.

Unable to take the indirect contact any longer Ruby pushed away the barrier of her underwear and plunged into her slick folds. A noise came from her throat, and it wasn't a gasp.

But a gasp was what she heard.

Not a pleased, or released gasp. But a surprised one.

Ruby shot straight up. Eyes wide, sliding out of herself in an instant. Terrified to look to the person who had made that noise.

Her free hand which had knotted in the sheets gripping tighter. There were only two people that would reasonably be in her room without knocking. One had learned quite awhile ago to knock so as not to get snapped at and shouldn't be home for another hour.

Ruby swallowed thickly. Her thoughts still foggy.

"Ruby?" _God no._ It was definitely the other choice. Although the first would be unendingly embarrassing. This was… Somehow worse.

"I-I forgot my wallet." Emma's voice sounded shaky. But in a, strange way. The way it had sounded when she had stopped Ruby after her first time… _lingering_ at second base…

"Emma." Ruby was surprised with her voice, and held her attention tightly focused on the metal rivet on the pocket of her jeans. She bit her lip. Wishing her breathing would slow down. Wishing she had better control over her mouth, and vocal cords.

"Ruby." Emma sounded a bit breathless herself, and Ruby doubted it was because of the flight of stairs she had to climb to get up here. The brunette nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Every nerve of her body still either on fire or alert to every single thing around it.

Then she was being pushed back a bit. Emma had walked around her, and now was looking her right in the eye. That look in her eyes. Ruby's heart if it had slowed at all picked right back up tenfold.

Ruby felt the heat in her stomach flare a bellowed coal when Emma kissed her.

Already to that point in arousal when she physically needed release, her hips bucked. Ruby forced her hand… still slick with herself to stay on the quilt. Emma crawled on top of the brunette, and Ruby couldn't hold back a groan. She kissed her again, and again, and right when Ruby thought she couldn't take it anymore Emma was inside her.

First one finger tentatively stroking Ruby's wet velvety walls. They were still connected by the lips. So when a second finger joined the first in it's ministrations Emma felt the moan vibrating against her lips.

Ruby knew she couldn't hold on much longer, and how badly she wanted it to last.

Another finger joined the first two inside of her, and Ruby tangled her fingers in Emma's blonde locks. Needing to do something with her hands rather then clench them at her sides.

Sliding at a steady rhythm, in and out. Curling in every direction as they did so. Earning all kinds of noises from Ruby as she tightened around Emma's digits. Encouraging the blonde onward. When she knew that Ruby was at the edge. She flicked her thumb over her clit.

This action earned a long almost hushed cry of Emma. Ruby bucked into Emma's still busy hand. Shouting out less quietly. "Emma!" The a drawing out as her climax did.

Emma kissed down Ruby's jaw, then back up again, and meeting her lips. She curled, fully clothed into the natural curve of Ruby's side.

But it didn't take long for Ruby to recuperate and feel the need to return the action.

It was pretty easy to encourage Emma into it too with how worked up she had gotten.

Their first time turned into their first three easily that night.


End file.
